


奔向你

by IamYounG



Series: Malec 特别短篇故事 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, 保护欲的Alec, 受伤Magnus, 温馨疗愈, 焦虑伤害, 甜蜜, 美好结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 美剧《暗影猎人》Malec cp相关的番外小故事。HE- 人物崩坏OOC- Alec忙着暗影猎人的工作，可怜的Magnus闷到快生蜘蛛网了。所以，Magnus决定要打开传送门……温馨向- 黏人的巫师/保护欲满满的猎人（受伤撒糖梗/甜虐疗愈/亲情爱情 为主）
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec 特别短篇故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912159
Kudos: 3





	1. 巫师的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061667) by [DNA (Mi_YounG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA). 



> =曾用笔名DNA发布过=

Magnus真的是闷到快发荒了。

‘今晚还真是平静，为什么我的电话都不响呢？’他叹了口气，默默地在心里思忖着。

Alec现在正忙着他的暗影猎人工作。Magnus在几分钟前联络了Alec并得知了这个消息。其实Magnus原本计划着要和Alec一起度过美好的夜晚，他期待着他们俩能共度一个愉快的约会，一个完全没有任何戏剧化的麻烦事出现的约会。但是，在Magnus联系了Alec之后，他才意识到Alec正忙着与他的弟弟和妹妹们进行猎魔工作。

‘如果Alec真的不得空陪伴我的话，我是不是应该在找些其他的事情做呢？尽可能的不要去打扰他的工作，这样才是正确的吧！’Magnus再次无奈地叹气。他努力地思考自己现在能做些什么，毕竟他必须要等到Alec忙完暗影猎人的工作之后才有时间陪他。

“呃呼……真是太折磨人了……我真的非常需要找一些能分散注意力的事情来做。”Magnus烦躁地在床上滚来滚去。说真的，他非常讨厌这样子的自己，曾几何时的他竟然变得如此幼稚又彷徨了呢？他到底是怎么会变成这样的啊？好像除了他的男朋友Alec之外，他的心就已经容不下其他的人事物了。他根本就无法静下来思考除了Alec之外的任何事情！

现在的Magnus满脑子所想的就是要立刻与Alec勾勾缠黏紧紧的。他恨不得可以马上就飞奔到他的Alexander的身边去！

重重地叹了一口气后，Magnus从床上坐直身体，终于下定了决心。  
“一个小小的定位咒应该无伤大雅，对吧？”Magnus自言自语的低喃，道：“我真的是太过想念他了……”

“当然没问题的啊！这也不能算是什么坏事吧！况且，我就只是想要知道他确切的位置吧了。”Magnus用另一种古怪的语调自问自答，就好似他正在分饰不同的角色一样。

过了一会儿之后，Magnus皱着眉头，又用挫败的语气说了一些话。“不……这样是不行的。要是让Alec知道的话，他一定会生气的吧！如果我真的为了这样愚蠢的理由对他施定位咒，他知道的话一定会不高兴的……”

“不要傻了，Magnus Bane。Alec他是那么的爱你！他又怎么可能会对你生气呢？他一定会谅解的，因为他知道你会这么做的原因都是因为你太过想念他了！”Magnus又一次喃喃自语。

“噢……Magnus，你干嘛这样优柔寡断的？要是真想要做的话就直截了当的去做吧！不过是一个小小的定位咒而已。再说了，你也只是单纯地想要知道你男朋友确切的所在位置吧了。”Magnus对自己说。

应该是没关系的，对吧？  
不过就是一个小小的定位咒吧了，Alec他应该不至于会生气才对。

Magnus满怀盼望地想着，然后便走到了衣橱那里拿出了一件Alec的黑色衬衫。接着，Magnus闭上双眼，专心于用魔法施放定位咒语。

当Magnus脑海中显现的影像越来越鲜明的时候，一个大大的开心笑容浮现在Magnus的脸上。“找到你了~原来你在这儿呢！”Magnus甜甜地说道。他看见了他的Alexander正全副暗影猎人武装的站在一个屋顶上。一如往常的酷帅英俊，甚至足以媲美全世界的顶级模特儿。

那之后，Magnus轻吐了一口气，然后默默地将Alec的衬衫放回衣橱里去。在得知了Alec目前的所在位置后，他脸上的幸福笑容就不曾消散。过后，Magnus再次慢慢地走回双人床那里坐下。

紧接着又是一阵静寂的沉默。  
Magnus不知不觉又开始感到无聊了。他看起来又一次的无所事事，只能百般无聊地愣在那里发呆。

‘呼……我现在究竟该做些什么事情好呢？’Magnus轻咬着嘴唇，完全就是一副超级无奈的闲人模式。

Magnus重重地叹气，再次自言自语道：“我的天啊……我真的需要找些事情来做。随便什么事情都可以！我可不能就这样一直傻坐在这里等Alec回来。”

Magnus冷不防地又一次回想起Alec与他早前通电话时的谈话内容。当时的Alec有对他说抱歉，因为他近期会非常忙碌，而且今天晚上也很有可能并不会过来Magnus的家留宿了。

这件事让Magnus真的感到挺难过的，因为他得知了Alec今晚有很大的可能性是不会回来他的家了。这也表示着，他今晚很有可能是看不见他的Alexander了。

“噢，这得怎么办才好？不过才几分钟的时间，我都已经这么想念你了！好无聊哦，好像除了想你之外，我什么事情都干不成的了。Alec，我的Alexander……你就好心点给我指引个方向吧！告诉我，我现在该怎么做才好呢？我要怎样去挨到明天天亮啊？唉，真是太折磨人了，这时间怎么会过得这么慢？”Magnus仰躺在床上盯着天花板瞧，感到自己的心痛随着时间的流逝是越来越严重了。

就在这一刹那，有某种疯狂的想法在Magnus的脑里一闪而过。

“追踪Alec的地点并不是什么大不了的事情，对吧？那么……如果我跑去帮他呢？这方法应该不错吧？他正在忙着他暗影猎人的工作，这我当然知道。可是……他也有可能是会需要到巫师的帮助的吧？我是一名巫师，我自然是可以帮到他的啊！”

Magnus眨了眨眼睛，不知怎的又开始感到担心。“这样不行啊……我可不能变成这种黏黏腻腻的笨蛋情人，Alec一定会讨厌的吧！况且，Alec现在正非常认真的在执行暗影猎人的任务。如果我这个时间点去打搅他的话，他一定会很生气，然后还可能会对我发火的……”

“可是……我是真的很想见到他啊！我现在除了想他之外，我其他事情都做不了了！我的天啊！我真的非常需要马上就见到他！就算只有一分钟没有见到他陪在我身边，我都已经快发疯快要活不下去了！”Magnus无可奈何地重重叹气，他的心完全被自己疯狂的想法给震慑了。

“Magnus Bane，你不要再耍白痴了啦！想念自己的男朋友，又不是什么难为情见不得光的事情，更不会触犯任何圣庭的律法！Alec他是那么地深爱着你！他一定不会为了这种小事对你发脾气的。所以……也许你应该马上就开个传送门直达他的身边才对！或许，你也可以帮助他完成他的暗影猎人工作！你毕竟是布鲁克林的高阶术士啊！暗影猎人们不是常常都在寻求你的专业巫师援助吗？”Magnus喃喃地轻声低语。

又过了好半晌之后，Magnus终于再次下定了决心。

“就只是一个小小的传送门而已……这么做又不是杀人放火的罪行，甚至也没什么实质的伤害吧！或许，我也可以这么做。就这样悄悄地跑到那里去，然后静悄悄地躲藏在暗处。我不会为Alec带来任何麻烦的，我也不想那样令他为难。我可以静悄悄的躲在那里，他是不会发现我的存在的！反正我就只是想要在暗处偷偷地观望他而已，就那么远远地看一眼也好啊……”Magnus满怀希望地对着自己许下承诺，他的心再次燃起了开心的盼望。

“我只想这样静静地陪伴在Alec的身边。如果他需要我的援助，那么我随时都可以出现。但是相反的，如果他正专注于他的工作，那么我也不会现身去打扰他。我就只是单纯地想要看看他的脸，这么做也不是什么犯法的事情吧！Alec一直都是那么善解人意又贴心的男朋友，他一定不会随便对着我发脾气的……”

Magnus深吸了几口气来平复自己紧张的心情。  
不过就只是这些小事，Alec应该不至于会对他发火，对吧？

Magnus的心里不禁还是会感到担心，毕竟他很清楚自己和Alec之间在正式进入恋人关系的时候有制订好一些口头上的协议。这些恋爱协议的其中一项就包括了他们双方都承诺于，无论在任何的情况下都将不会干涉对方的工作。

这让Magnus不由得重重地叹气，再次重新思考了他仓促的决定是否是正确的做法。或许，他本应该再拥有多一点的耐心的，这样胡乱地仓促下决定毕竟也不是什么好事。Alec现在正专心地忙碌着他暗影猎人的猎魔行动，要是让他发现Magnus莫名其妙的出现在那里的话，他一定会生气的。

要是被Alec发现Magnus在未经同意的情况下私自使用定位咒的话，那万一Alec真的对Magnus发火的话，那又该怎么办呢？Alec一向来都是严谨认真工作的人。如果真的让Alec发现了Magnus随意地为这种荒唐的理由出现在他工作的地点的话，那么Alec一定会大发雷霆的吧？

Magnus不自觉地又再次叹气了。他的脑袋都乱成了一团浆糊，真的完全失了方寸，也不知道自己究竟该怎么做才是正确的。但唯独有一点是Magnus可以百分之百确定的。

“噢，我的Alexander……我是真的好想好想你哦……我到底该怎么做才好呢？”

Magnus又一次躺在床上滚来滚去，借此想要宣泄他烦躁的情绪。无所事事的发呆，真的让如此好动的他快要陷入疯狂了。难道他还需要重新强调他此刻究竟有多么的绝望又无聊吗？！那种时时刻刻都在想念他男朋友的那种纠结心理，令他比任何时候的自己都还要黏人。天啊，他真的非常需要立刻就见到他的Alexander！

又一次的，Magnus做了一个决定。  
Magnus最终还是决定顺从自己的心意和直觉。

“Alec，我来看你了……”Magnus动作迅速地跳下了床，然后挥舞着他的双手变化出一个七彩闪耀的魔法传送门。他非常了解此刻他最需要的是什么。

就算Alec之后会对他生气或者骂他，Magnus也是可以预见并谅解的，Magnus甚至愿意承担这么做的任何后果。因为现在的他要是再继续这样一个人呆在家中发呆的话，他一定很快就会发疯的！

【未完待续】


	2. 生气的猎人

深夜，Alec与Jace和Isabelle一起走在街道上。他们全部人都是全副武装，随时都警惕着四周的动静。事实上，这时候的他们才刚了结了一些妖魔的性命，杀戳的快感还沸腾在他们的血液中消散不去。

“Alec。”Jace轻声叫着他Parabatai的名字，想要提醒对方保持警戒。Jace能感觉得到，似乎有什么从刚才开始就一直隐藏在暗处注视着Alec。尽管这一次，Jace丝毫没有察觉到任何危险气息，但是他并不打算放松戒备。

Alec下意识地点点头，将自己的弓箭都牢牢地紧握着。  
其实在Alec的内心深处，有些事情是让他感到困惑的。

‘是Magnus的气息。’Alec暗自发想，凝望着四周围的眼睛都皱成了困惑的表情。他不明白自己为什么会有这样奇怪的感觉，这似乎太不符合常理了。

“还真是奇怪。”Isabelle吸嗅着周围的空气，努力地想要找出一些线索。事实上，她也察觉到了一丝不对劲的氛围。因为不知怎的，她好像觉得自己闻到了Magnus独特的香水气息。但是，这应该不太可能吧？

“有什么奇怪的？”Jace冷静地询问。

“你们大家有没有闻到一种味道啊？”Isabelle疑惑的反问。

紧接着，Jace和Alec很有默契的交换了一个眼神之后，也开始尝试吸嗅着四周的空气，想要看看自己有没有闻到Isabelle所说的那种味道。

与此同时，那个在暗处偷偷接近他们的‘不知名物体’好像也意识到了自己的粗心错误。所以在眨眼的瞬间，那个‘不知名物体’便将自己的气息全都隐藏了起来。

“什么味道都没有啊！”Jace看起来有些郁闷。

Isabelle再次用灵敏的鼻子吸嗅着周围的空气。过了好一会儿后，她终于继续开口说道：“刚才那种味道已经消失了。虽然不清楚是怎么一回事，不过我现在也闻不到了。”

Alec微微叹息，却依旧沉默地无言以对。他的心里其实也有一种十分怪异的感觉，但是却无法厘清这到底是什么情况。

Jace继续将注意力放在四周围，似感应到一些不寻常的风吹草动，他不自觉地挪动脚步，慢慢走近Alec的身边。Jace无法说清楚他此刻的心情，但是有一件事情是他还没有对自己的兄妹们坦白的。其实从刚才开始，他就隐隐地察觉到有某种不寻常的视线，一直在暗地里默默地关注着他的Parabatai。Jace悄然无声地站在Alec身边，尝试用自己的方式去守护Alec，不想让Alec陷入任何危险当中。

留意到Jace似乎是有目的性的特意站在自己身边，Alec敏感地感到一丝不对劲。Jace通常都不会表现出如此强大的保护欲，感觉上好像有什么事情是被自己忽略的了。因为比起守备的站位，Jace平时更趋向作为开路先锋打头阵的。然后，Alec主动柔声追问道：“Jace，怎么了吗？是不是有什么问题？”

Jace轻轻地摇摇头，然后尝试运用自己身为暗影猎人的感官直觉。又过了片刻的沉默之后，Jace突然毫无预警地露出一丝自信的狡黠笑容，好似有种猎人终于逮住自己猎物的神情。就这样，Jace沉不作声地向Alec和Isabelle打了一个眼色。

Alec和Isabelle在接收到Jace的目光之后，便悄悄地做好随时迎战的准备。他们俩都很熟悉Jace的作战方式。每当Jace向他们露出这种无声眼色的时候，就是Jace打算要亲自引出魔物或直接将暗处隐身的妖魔拖拽出来大干一场的时候了。

所有的事情都来得太快了。Isabelle紧紧地握着自己的长鞭，而Alec也开始默默地扬起自己的弓箭。接着，Jace动作利落的即刻转过身来，朝着某个阴暗且看似空无一人的角落，大声喝道：“一直躲在那里干什么！你为什么不干脆直接现身呢？”

话语间，Jace那发着神圣白光的天使之刃就这样毫不犹豫地猛力刺向前方！这让那个‘不知名的物体’根本就来不及闪避，就只能被Jace凶悍的攻势给刺伤。

在同一瞬间，那个东西的隐身障眼法，因为受伤的缘故而开始消失不见。就这样，所有年轻的暗影猎人们在看清了那个‘不知名物体’的真实面貌后，都不禁倒抽一口凉气被吓得目瞪口呆的。

“Magnus！”Alec惊慌失措地立刻就要冲到Manus的身边去，不过却被Isabelle眼明手快的阻拦了。

“Alec，你先等一等！那个也有可能是变身魔物啊！”Isabelle说。

但是Alec却着急地大喊，道：“不，他才不是什么妖魔！”有种感觉在Alec的心里十分的强烈，他无法用言语来说明，反正他就是知道，眼前这个人是货真价实的Magnus，而不是什么拥有变身能力的魔物。

另一方面，Jace本身也着实受到了不小的惊吓。当他看见Magnus捂着血流不止的腹部发出痛吟声，然后虚弱地跌倒在地上的时候，他完全怔住了。事实上，Jace根本就无法及时作出什么反应，只能傻愣愣地怔在原地动弹不得。而他的右手上，仍然握着那白光闪耀的天使之刃。

“噢，天使啊！Magnus，Magnus…？”Alec这时候已经赶到了Magnus的身边。他毫不犹豫地用颤抖得厉害地双手将Magnus拉进怀中，语气显得焦虑不安。“Magnus，我的爱……你现在觉得怎样了？你能不能治愈你自己的伤？”

Magnus紧咬着嘴唇，忍痛地给Alec一抹微弱的苦笑。“我很抱歉……我搞砸了……”

“嘘……不要乱说胡话了。Magnus，现在就拿走我的力量来治愈你自己的伤吧！算我求你了……”Alec语气轻柔地恳求道。他现在真的非常担心Magnus的安危，随时都有可能会因那无法停歇的心痛而哭出声来。

Magnus发出痛苦的轻吟声，然后紧紧地握着Alec的手。之后，Magnus闭上眼睛尝试专注于自我治愈的魔法。但事实上，他并没有从Alec的身上吸收取任何的力量。

Isabelle跑过去轻拍Jace的背部，安慰道：“Jace，这并不是你的错。你就不要再怪你自己了。”

Jace叹气摇头，内疚地回应道：“不，那都是我的错。我应该要早点停止攻击的……”

“你只是在尽你的全力保护我们吧了。毕竟，如果换作是真的妖魔的话，他们又怎么可能会给我们有任何再三确认的机会或准备的时间呢？更何况，我们根本就没人会预想到Magnus竟然会出现在这里。”Isabelle重重地叹了一口气。接着，Isabelle用同情的目光看着Alec，之后才开始对Magnus表示关心。

“Magnus现在怎样了？他的伤势如何？是不是所有的伤口都痊愈了呢？”Isabelle追问道。

Alec没有即刻回答Isabelle的连串问题，他就只是小心翼翼地抱着Magnus，然后焦急地等待着Magnus完成治愈工作。待治愈魔法的亮光从Magnus的右手慢慢消散不见之后，Alec这才总算松了一口气。Alec紧张的询问道：“Magnus，你现在感觉怎么样了？你根本就没有拿走我的力量，对不对？因为整个治疗的过程，我根本就没有任何的感觉！”

“不要担心，我现在已经没事了。”Magnus轻声回答。他深呼吸了好几口气，然后略显疲惫地躺在Alec温暖的双臂里稍息片刻。

“噢，感谢天使的怜悯！”在刚才亲眼目睹Magnus被Jace意外致伤的情景后，Alec觉得自己的心跳快得不像话，这不正常的心律让他差点以为自己就快要倒毙了。

“嘿，真的很抱歉，兄弟。我真的不是有意要伤害你的……我只是不知道，为什么你会突然出现在这里……不管怎么说，你会受伤这都是我的责任。我真的感到很抱歉……”Jace诚心诚意地向Magnus道歉。

Magnus勾起虚弱的笑意。“没关系的，你的道歉我接受了。这其实这只能怪我自己，因为我私自前来又没有通知你们一声。”

Jace和Isabelle同步呼吸之后，还很有默契地一起重重叹息。

“Magnus，你真的不能够再这样子做了。你必须知道，我们都处在猎杀任务模式，你这样贸然靠近随时都有致命危险的！”Isabelle双手叉腰瞪着美眸。

闻言，Magnus只是摆出一副无所谓的调调，沉默地一句话也没说。他慢慢地将自己的视线，从Isabelle的身上转移到Alec。但是下一秒，当看见Alec的凶狠恐怖神情之后，Magnus突然有种大难临头的错觉。

Alec的表情非常严肃，他看起来十分的认真。尔后，他态度强势的开始质问Magnus，道：“你为什么会出现在这里？我以为这个时间点，你应该是要呆在家里头的才对啊！”

Magnus无奈地叹了口气，眼神悲伤哑口无言。现在的他完全不知道自己应该怎样跟Alec解释说明。如果他告知实情的话，Alec会不会原谅他呢？

察觉到四周围的气氛开始变得怪异起来，Magnus和Alec之间的互动也越来越诡异了。这时候，擅长察言观色的Jace轻轻地无声叹息。他朗声开口提议道：“我看不如这样好了……我们今天就到此为止，然后就这样结束行动吧！”

Isabelle也叹了口气，附和道：“我想我们的猎魔派对确实也可以到一段落了。所以，我赞同Jace的建议。”

“不会吧？你们两个真的要这样仓促的结束行动吗？你们从来就不曾这样子过，再说了，重点是我们都还没有见到幕后的妖魔领头！你们真的确定要这样就早匆匆离开这里吗？”Alec问道。

Jace诚实地回答。“Alec，我看你就承认吧！反正我也不认为我们所有人现在还会有狩猎的心情。”

Isabelle给了Alec一个善意的理解笑容。“Alec，你现在应该赶紧把Magnus带回家。他最需要的就是充分的休息了。”

Alec无奈地叹口气，却无法反驳他们的话，最后只能点头表示赞同。

“嘿，Alec。还有啊，不管发生什么事情，你都记得要对Magnus温柔些，不要太严肃苛刻了。他现在毕竟还处在复原期，身体都还没完全恢复过来。”Isabelle忍不住提醒道。

Magnus对着Isabelle露出一副尴尬的笑容，无声地表达自己的感激。Isabelle见状后，只是一脸酷样的耸了耸肩，好似这样帮Magnus美言几句也不是什么难事。

“…Alec，关于Magnus的事情，我真的感到很抱歉。你要相信我，我真的不是有意要害他受伤的……”Jace心有余悸的用犹豫的语气再次跟Alec道歉。

Alec再次轻轻叹气，道：“不要担心这些有的没的。Jace，我很清楚你只是想要保护我们而已。”之后，Alec向Jace扬起温和的笑意。“而且，我也知道你已经手下留情了，要不然Magnus他怎么可能还会有机会能继续活着。”虽然无法说清楚是怎么一回事，但是Alec好像就是能了解一些Jace没有说出口的事情。

Jace静静地点了点头。虽然Alec感觉上并没有责怪他的意思，但是Jace仍旧无法完全放松下来。他的心依然被深深地罪恶感所纠缠。

“好了，不要再婆婆妈妈的了。我们是时候回家了！”Isabelle揽着Jace的手臂，半推半拉的将Jace给带走。之后，她还不忘回头跟Alec和Magnus挥挥手。“我就先把这个傻蛋带走了。这里毕竟是妖魔巢穴，所以你们两个也别呆在这里谈情说爱了，赶紧回家去吧！”

好气又好笑地皱眉摇了摇头，Magnus在Alec沉默的搀扶下动作小心地坐起身体。之后，在Alec还来不及阻止之际，Magnus便动作快速的挥动双手变出一个魔法传送门。

“你不应该那样做的！Magnus，你都已经受伤了，怎么还那样胡乱使用魔法！”Alec禁不住气急败坏地对着Magnus大吼。

Magnus微微一愣，然后他咬着自己的嘴唇，用细不可闻的声量道：“我现在好好的了。”Magnus的低头凝视着地面，心情变得异常沉重。

Alec似乎还有什么话要说，但Magnus立刻出声打断他。“我们可不可以先回家…？”Magnus乞怜地看着Alec那满是怒气的双眸，不知怎的感到心头一紧。

Magnus的模样是如此的令人疼惜，这让Alec又一次地败下阵来。Alec无声地点头叹气，然后默默地用自己强壮的双臂直接打横抱起Magnus。Alec的动作看似很快，但实际上却很轻柔。他一直都尽可能的小心翼翼，不希望自己在无意间让Magnus感到任何不舒服。

Magnus好像也能感觉到Alec对于自己那种沉默无声的关心。他知道Alec现在一定非常生气，但他依然在尝试对Magnus表示最大限度的友善。一个温柔的轻浅笑意浮现在Magnus的脸庞，Alec就这样抱着他，然后与他一起跨进了传送门。

[未完待续]


	3. 原谅是美德（完）

Magnus的阁楼，睡房内。

Alec动作轻柔地将Magnus放到床上躺好，接着还细心地为Magnus盖上被子。“你现在觉得怎样了？有没有感觉比较好？”

“我已经没事了。”Magnus回答说。

“不要再骗人了。你现在满头大汗，看起来不仅面色苍白，就连双手都冷冰冰的……”Alec轻扶着Magnus的脸颊。“你刚才一定很痛，对不对？”

“莫名其妙的挨了一刀，确实是挺痛的。但是，其实我感到很开心。”Magnus轻声道。

Alec忍不住挑眉，给了Magnus一脸难以置信的表情当作在无声询问原因。

Magnus解释道：“因为你看起来非常担心我。知道自己是被你在乎着的，这一点让我感到高兴。”

“我当然是在乎你的！”Alec无奈地叹口气，然后接话道：“话说回来，你怎么会突然过去那里？还有，你是怎么知道我在那里的？”

Magnus紧握着双拳，表情看起来有些紧张。  
Alec困惑地打量着Magnus怪异的行径，他能清楚地感觉到Magnus的罪恶感。

“到底发生什么事情了？你就快点告诉我实情吧！不要再骗我了。”Alec说。

“那都是我的错……对不起，请你不要生我的气。”深吸了一口气后，Magnus终于娓娓道来事情的始末。“我只是因为太过无聊，而且也太想念你了。我原本只是想要查看你在哪里在做些什么，所以才会对你施定位咒的。可是没想到最后，我却控制不了自己想要见你的欲望。最后，就决定要开启传送门直奔向你了。”

Alec用一种复杂的心情瞪视着Magnus。

Magnus看起来很是担心，而且也很伤心。“我知道你现在一定在生我的气……不过，我希望如果可以的话，你能不能不要对我不理不睬的跟我冷战啊？我宁愿你像刚才那样子大声骂我。你可以怪我骂我，我都甘愿承受，因为我知道我的确干了蠢事。但是，请你不要沉默地对待我……Alexander，请你不要不理我……”

留意到Magnus好像快哭出来似的，Alec就无法再继续维持冰冷的伪装了。他俯身低头，在Magnus的唇上落下温柔的一吻。

“乖，不许给我哭……你什么时候变得如此黏人了？”Alec带着温柔的笑容问。

Magnus轻咬着嘴唇，然后心里暖呼呼地不断回想Alec吻他的画面。之后，他才缓缓开口道：“其实我也不知道，反正我就是特别的想要马上见到你。Alexander，我最近每时每刻都非常的想念你。”

Alec浅浅地笑了。“这我也知道，因为我也是一样的。每一分每一秒，我几乎都在想念你，一直都想要能马上见到你。”

Magnus闻言看起来有些惊讶。“你也是跟我一样吗？”

“是的，没错。不过说真的，Magnus，你以后真的不准再做像刚才那样的事情了。”Alec无声叹息。

Magnus点点头。“我知道，我是真心对你感到很抱歉。我答应你，我以后不会再贸贸然然地打扰你暗影猎人的工作了。”

“嘿，我并不是这个意思。”Alec再次无奈叹气。“Magnus，我真的很开心能够看见你，而且也很喜欢你能一直陪伴在我的身边。可是你知道吗？如果你想要见到我的话，你可以直截了当的跟我说，而不是像刚才那样鬼鬼祟祟的玩跟踪。那样做是真的非常危险呢！当看见Jace用天使之刃刺伤你的时候，你完全不晓得我的心有多么痛！刚才因为你的缘故，我的心脏都差点被吓到停止了。”

Magnus被Alec真诚的话语和表白给震撼了。Alec泛红湿润的双眼，有着对Magnus深深的爱意和疼惜。Magnus心头一暖，柔声唤道：“Alexander……”

“Magnus，算我拜托你，好不好？以后你都给我小心点，不准再受伤了，听到了吗？”Alec的神情异常严肃。

Magnus坚定地点点头。

“那现在……你真的已经完全痊愈了吗？”Alec关心地继续追问。他尝试要拉起Magnus的衬衫，想要检查刚才受伤的伤口是否已经完好愈合。但是，Magnus却阻止了他。

“用不着麻烦，我真的已经没事了。”Magnus再三强调。

Alec却表现得有些困惑，并没有完全相信Magnus的说法。毕竟Magnus一直以来都是个倔傲又喜欢逞强的人。Alec迟疑地发问，道：“你刚才在施展治愈魔法的时候，并没有吸取我的力量。这是为什么？”

Magnus扬起一抹悲伤的笑容，终于缓缓道来实情。“第一，我非常有自信，我知道自己就算没有拿走你的力量，也一定可以让我的伤口完好痊愈。第二，我很清楚自己会因为使用治愈魔法的后遗症，而暂时变得虚弱。但也因为如此……我在想，如果我的样子看起来很虚弱的话，那么你是否就不会太严苛地指责我的过错了。无论你有多么生气都好……”

Alec再次重重叹气，觉得自己完全败给了Magnus的说法。“真是个大笨蛋呢！我怎么可能会生你的气？”Alec动作轻柔的抚摸着Magnus的头发，然后再次关心的询问。“你现在真的没有感觉到任何疼痛了吗？”

Magnus如实回答。“已经不会感觉到痛了。伤口愈合得很好，我真的已经没事了。现在，我只是感觉到有些疲倦想睡觉吧了。”

Alec这才放心地舒了一口气。

“Alec……”

“怎么了吗？”Alec深情地对望着Magnus。“你需要什么就直接告诉我吧！我去帮你拿。饿不饿？还是，你现在会不会口渴？”

Magnus浅笑着摇摇头。接着，他用轻柔的语气回应道：“我唯一所需要的，此刻就已经站在我的面前，而我现在也正在看着他呢。”

Alec微微一笑。“嘿……Magnus，你赢了。”

“我…赢了？”Magnus困惑地反问。

“是的，你赢了。你成功的赢走了我的心，你成功的赢走了我的魂魄，而你……甚至还赢得了我的原谅。Magnus，我原谅你今晚的鲁莽冒失行为。但是，你必须要答应我你保证以后都不会再犯了。当时是多么的幸运，我好庆幸Jace能及时打住他的攻击……”

“什么叫作他及时打住了攻击…？”Magnus看起来有很多疑问。他质疑道：“他有吗…？如果有的话，我怎么还会躺在这里啊？”

听出Magnus话语间的嘲讽之意，Alec忍不住笑着点头。“有，当然有！Jace他真的已经打住攻击了。通常他只需要一击，就能消灭一只妖魔。特别是那种躲在暗处伏击我们的妖魔，Jace是绝对不会手下留情的。但是，Jace却意外的饶了你的性命……所以我想……或许，是他在动手攻击你的时候，就已经察觉到某些不寻常的气氛了吧！”

“真的是这样子的吗…？”Magnus忍不住猜疑，是否是Alec在为自己的Parabatai辩解。

“当然是这样子的。”Alec调笑间又在Magnus的前额上、鼻尖上，还有唇上落下蜻蜓点水般的吻。

Magnus的心里甜滋滋的，不自觉地想要贪婪地向Alec索取更多的亲吻。但是没料到的是，Alec他竟然故意使坏将身体往后移去，然后扬起一抹坏笑看着Magnus。Alec明知故问道：“还想要更多的吗？”

“那不是废话吗？”Magnus紧皱着眉头，一脸不满地埋怨道：“我还想要更多的吻……你不可以就这样跑掉的。再给我多几个吻嘛~好不好？”

Alec扑哧一笑。然后，他二话不说的跳上床去，将Magnus揽着抱得更紧一些。

“下次如果你真的想要见我，你可以随时过来找我。但是，我有一个条件，你必须保证时刻遵从。”Alec柔声道。

“那是什么？”

“你必须保证，如果知道我正在执行任务的时候，你会先打电话或信息通知我一声。因为说真的，我已经无法再忍受发生像今晚这样的类似意外了。明白了吗？”Alec让Magnus的头躺靠在自己的胸前。

Magnus微笑着点了点头，毫不犹豫便答应了下来。“没问题，我答应你！”

Alec也笑了。之后他便低下头，充满爱意和热情地亲吻他的爱人。

[全文完]


End file.
